


What If

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetic, Poetry, i blame the liontrust chat forever and always, i don't know how this happened but it did, poetic fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she hears rumors<br/>about a boy named khadgar<br/>most powerful mage of the land<br/>and husband to the commander<br/>and king regent<br/>and<br/>she's curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> how tf did this happen?? _who knows_
> 
> why is the ending so shitty?? **_who fucking knows_**
> 
> also, this fandom's got me writing everyday. and cross-genre too. _wtf._

she hears rumors  
about a boy named khadgar  
most powerful mage of the land  
and husband to the commander  
and king regent  
and  
she's curious.

she goes to see him  
just see him  
she doesn't intend to talk to him  
she has no right  
so  
it's a parade  
a festival, an anniversary  
she's in the crowd, just watching  
waiting

and she sees him  
her beautiful, beautiful son  
all grown up  
her youngest son  
riding at the forefront of the parade  
beside his husband  
and he looks so _happy_  
she feels tears in her eyes  
and she's so _happy_ for him  
but then  
just when she's about to go  
he turns around  
and he sees her

their eyes meet  
his face  
turns pale  
white as a sheet  
and she's so far  
and the crowd is so loud  
but she sees his lips  
sees the way they move  
sees the word they form-  
_'...mother?'_

he chases after her of course  
because it's been years and years and he's still bitter as hell  
but he still remembers her  
remembers them  
and wants to know  
one question  
too many questions.

and he thinks it's an illusion  
a hallucination  
he hasn't thought of her in months  
he thinks of her, sometimes  
thoughts of her, anytime  
pop into his head  
in the library  
on his bed  
on a gryphon, in the sky  
wondering  
always.

so he chases after her  
like a ghost  
like an ether  
and lothar's like "KHADGAR WHAT THE FUCK"  
and he just yells back  
"MOTHER!"  
_mother._  
he  
leaps off his horse  
into the crowd  
suddenly he's six years old again  
screaming  
_MOTHER_  
calling out  
_MOTHER_  
saying  
_why did you let them take me away_  
_MOTHER._

she's afraid of him  
afraid of the blame she'll see in his eyes

he wants to see her  
wants to see the answer in her eyes

they run  
but an old woman is no match for a young man.

and the first thing he says to her is  
_"mother"_  
and it fills her  
rips into her  
brings tears to her eyes  
as he looks at her  
because even now  
he still thinks of her  
as _mother._

the first thing she says to him is  
_"I'm proud of you."_  
And she calls him a good boy, a good man. He saved them all and she's  
_"so proud of you."_  
and it fills him  
rips into him  
tears him down from the inside  
because.  
why.  
is she.  
telling.  
_him._  
this.

 _"why?"_  
a child's voice  
from a man's throat  
clogged with the years  
spent. wasted.

 _"because."_  
her hand, on his face  
caressing his cheek  
like she used to, before the years  
spent. wasted.

_"you are our precious son."_

and they weep  
mother and son  
for the years gone by  
for the storm that took everything  
for the winter that was coming  
and the children that needed feeding  
and the child they wanted to save.

broken bridges cannot be mended.  
but they could try building a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> dragon!gar on break while I plot out fantasy au.
> 
> I'm generally on break because _guess who has finals week_
> 
> my poetry professor would _weep_ over my incompetence.
> 
> hit me up anyway!  
> [main](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com) | [writing](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com)


End file.
